Bushroot
Dr. Reginald Bushroot is a major supervillain from Darkwing Duck. Once a leading botanist, Bushroot became half-plant half-duck through one of of his failed experiments. He is voiced by Tino Insana. Background Bushroot was once a renowned scientist, but as his funding for his experiments was about to be cut, to prove his theories were correct, Bushroot performed an experiment on himself and was permanently transformed into a half-duck half-plant creature. He used his new found talent to pursue revenge on rival scientists Dr. Gary and Dr. Larson who had nicknamed him "Reggie the Veggie." Bushroot kills Dr. Gary and Dr. Larson and attempted to woo Dr. Rhoda Dendron, who had previously defended Bushroot from bullies. Rhoda was dismayed by Bushroot's lack of scientific ethics and shunned him when he appeared before her. Heartbroken and more than a little insane, Bushroot took her hostage, intending to perform the same experiment on her, but was stopped by Darkwing Duck. In later episodes Bushroot mainly commits crimes to fund his experiments, though sometimes he acts in a manner reminiscent of an environmentalist. Bushroot has the ability to control any and all forms of plant, though some seem to obey better than others. He sometimes has to use chemicals or fertilizers to make a plant useful in a fight. In one episode, he attempts to create a mate for himself, but mistakenly used the wrong seeds and creates a giant slobbering mutant potato named Posie. He also has a pet plant named Spike which resembles a Venus Flytrap. Bushroot has dark green feathers, vines for arms, ivy leaves for hands, and shaggy magenta foliage for hair. He has the ability to regenerate himself when cut and is therefore virtually impossible to kill. He has also been known to fake his own death through leaving dried dummy husks behind and regenerating through various methods. Aside from his many plant cohorts, Bushroot was also allied as a member of the Fearsome Five, acting as one of NegaDuck's henchmen. In "Life, the Negaverse, and Everything", Bushroot's counterpart is a member of the Friendly Four. In the episode "A Star is Scorned" Bushroot is portrayed as an actor (along with the rest of the Darkwing Duck cast) for "Dizzy" (Disney) studios. Powers and abilities Before his transformation, Reginald was a brilliant botanist and scientist, and this did not change after his transformation. He was a certified genius by the academy of Saint Canard (itt is unknown if his Phd has been suspended now that he is a criminal). After blooming into a plant-duck hybrid he gained mental control over flora, the ability to accelerate their growth and metabolism, to make them do his bidding. With the power to make mighty trees and thorny vines strike at his enemies, this would make him one of the most dangerous beings in Saint Canard. However his personality, largely being that of a pacifist, renders the potential violence of these powers near non-existent. Only once has he used them in a genuinely leathal way, and aimed at long term tormentors of his. He is figuratively immortal, as he can abandon one husk and transfer his mind into a fresh one and simply regrow his body, allowing him to survive fatal accidents like being chopped to pieces, drying up, etc. Personality In contrast to other villains who mostly are driven by sociopathy, greed, insanity, erratic mentality or professional occupation, Bushroot is driven by emotions and loneliness. By far the most complex character on the show, Reginald wants nothing more than love and companionship. He is lonely and longs for acceptance, creating a sidekick to keep him company, a wife to love him and numerous other projects. With the exception of Spike all his creations have turned on him, resulting in an even stronger desire for companions. Spike Spike is Bushroot's plant sidekick/companion, who behaves much like a dog and resembles an overgrown Venus flytrap. A recurring theme involves Spike to be chemically altered making him either smaller or larger than usual. In "The Incredible Bulk", he secretly helped Darkwing and Launchpad because he was jealous of the attention Bushroot was giving Daisy instead of him. Bushroot later remarked in that episode that he found Spike dependable, much to the plant's pleasure. Category:Male Category:Comics Category:Tragic Category:Birds Category:Villains